Prodigy
A man and a woman are stabbed during a supposedly romantic park encounter. The woman's head as well as her hands are missing, which makes it difficult for detectives Benson and Stabler to identify the victims. Plot When a man and woman (who was an animal rights officer) are found brutally murdered in a park and the woman's head and hands are decapitated, the detectives try to find out whether two main suspects: a sociopathic teenager who had a confrontation with the woman or a rapist who was recently released on parole are responsible for what happened. The rapist turns out to be responsible and Cabot manages to get him convicted on obscenity charges to keep him from escaping, but they have no proof he committed murder until while searching where they believe he dumped the woman's head, they find an earring she got for five years on the force with her DNA and his fingerprints on it. Stabler visits the rapist to gloat about their victory while the rapist is shown to be stunned that he got caught. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Daniel Sunjata as CSU Technician Burt Trevor * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Jill Marie Lawrence as Attorney Cleo Conrad * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Fernando López as CSU Technician Ramone Vargas * Lou Carbonneau as CSU Technician Harry Martin Guest cast * Michael Pitt as Harry Baker * Brian Sullivan as Joseph Paul Poletti * Mike Doyle as Assistant Medical Examiner Karlan * Ira Hawkins as Humane Law Enforcement Supervisor * Robert Clohessy as Vinnie * Michele Pawk as Daisy Baker * Antonio D. Charity as Siburt * Michael Goduti as Dorsey * Ellen Lancaster as Dr. Diremegio * Michael X. Martin as Ned Rubens * Mariann Mayberry as Candy Forrester * Dan Musico as Jersey CSU * Guthrie Nutter as Scotty Wells * Lenore Pemberton as Edie Jenks * Jacob Smith as Phillip Mahue * Shaheen Vaaz as Shaheen Puniwar * Katie Walder as Carey Thorne * Joan Wooters as Mrs. Boggs * Todd Etelson as Jury Foreperson References New Jersey, 20th Precinct; Pam Tilden; Ed Boggs; Celadyne Industries; Broadway Bar; Riverside Park; Andrew Johnson High School; IDJ Chemicals Quotes :Munch: Garden State my ass! Guess Chemical Capital of The World just doesn't have the same zing to it. :(on investigating Harry Baker) :(Trevor holds out a piece of the Jane Doe's thumb) :(Although disgusted, Benson pulls on the offered glove, places the thumb piece and is printed.) :(Benson and Stabler are searching Harry Baker's room) :(discussing pacemakers) Background information and notes * Actor Mike Doyle appears for the first time in an episode from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In this episode he plays Assistant M.E. Karlan, but he is probably best known for his recurring appearances as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran throughout the rest of the series. * This is also actor Daniel Sunjata's first appearance as recurring character CSU Technician Burt Trevor. Sunjata previously appeared as a Bomb Squad Officer in the first season episode "Remorse". Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes